


Pleasure

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Carl can't help thinking about how good Enid would look in his bed. Fantasy becomes reality sometimes.





	Pleasure

"You're so bad at this." Carl shook his head, covering his eyes as a large grin took over his face. "He was in plain sight. He was wearing a red scarf."

"I'm not bad I just—I don't have my contacts in." Enid defended herself with a loud huff as she threw her phone down on the table. "I had a rough start. My teammate tried to kill me and then I couldn't find any weapons for a good five minutes. It's just bad luck. Clearly, I'm not too terrible though, because I got two kills."

"You ran them over with your car because you didn't see them." Carl chuckled. Enid scoffed. "Still, They're dead now. Because of me. I did that."

"Yes you did, lovie." Carl smirked. Enid shot him a look before leaning forward to grab another cheese fry. "I told you not to call me that," she mumbled, pulling the plate closer to her. "It's not funny."

"You didn't complain when Ron did it," Carl snickered. "Yes, I did!" Enid huffed. "If you keep bullying me, I'm gonna go home!"

Carl held up his hands in defense, stifling his chuckles and reaching toward the plate to grab a pickle.

Their Friday nights were often spent like this: At their favorite arcade, not playing many games but instead opting to sit at a table toward the back of the large room, eating food that was in no way healthy for them, their favorites being a combination of cheese fries, cheese bites, cheese sticks—Enid was crazy for anything with cheese in it and Carl couldn't complain—hot wings and pickles. They ate their weight in that and whatever dessert they felt like devouring that night, more times than not it was chocolate cake with ice cream, and played games on their phones rather than any of the arcade games. Today they'd decided to play pubg, as Carl was obsessed with it and had been begging Enid to play for the past few months.

Enid was into a lot of video games, but pubg wasn't one of them. She could never win a chicken dinner, she always got killed at the beginning of the game, and she had terrible luck when it came to looting. She didn't know why she was so bad at the relatively easy game, but she was, and she hated it.

Maybe she was being dramatic, though. She'd only played it for a little over two hours. Still—It shouldn't take this long to start having good luck with a game.

Carl watched out of the corner of his eye as Enid leaned across the table to grab the milkshake he'd pushed away from her with hopes of saving a little of it for himself. She was wearing her favorite top, a silky black tank top with lace toward the cleavage area. It was his favorite top too. Every time she leaned forward, he could see her bra—Or lack thereof, as far as he could tell.

He flickered his eyes away from her chest area, not wanting to feel like an absolute pig for eye fucking her in an arcade full of kids and families, but they landed on her ass, which was looking just right in her tight black jean shorts. His eyes trailed over her legs slowly, and he couldn't help but wish that it was his tongue trailing over them instead. He could imagine licking all the way from her calves to her upper thighs and then, eventually, her pussy.

Carl closed his eyes tightly and turned so that he was facing away from her, placed his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. He mentally cursed himself out, wondering why the fuck he couldn't just be normal and not so fucking perverted for just one day. Every time he and Enid hung out, he always ended up popping a boner that refused to go away until he was able to get home and rub one out to the thought of her legs wrapped around his head, or better yet, his waist. He could only imagine how good she'd look underneath him, wreathing around, arms wrapped around his neck, beautiful breasts bouncing as he fucked the shit—

"Dude, are you good?" Enid shook his shoulder harshly, causing his head to slip off of his arm where it'd been resting. He blinked rapidly, turning to look at her, and nearly moaned at the sight. Her eyebrows were furrowed, lips parted slightly and head tilted to the side as she stared at him with wide eyes, obviously confused or worried or both. Her long hair rested on her shoulders, coming to a stop a little under her breasts, which were squished together as she leaned forward, arms at her sides, and yeah, she actually was wearing a bra. He wanted to reach out and squeeze them. He knew it'd feel good, and she'd moan if he did.

 **'Jesus fucking Christ get a grip, Carl.'** She looked so fucking good all the time, it just wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault he was feeling this way. He was a horny teenage boy and she was goddamn beautiful. He couldn't help his not so clean thoughts.

He tried to get them under wraps, though, because he didn't want to scare her away. He and Enid had been good friends for a while now, probably a little over three years. He'd befriended her nearly as soon as she and her family had moved to King County. It was easy to get along with her once she came out of her shell. She was quirky, nice, adorably innocent most times but wild enough when she wanted to be. She was a very likable girl and she was into a lot of the same things that he was. Skateboarding, video games, sports, even the same music and TV shows.

When they'd first became friends, Carl hadn't seen her the way he sees her now. They were younger then, only fifteen. Carl was a pretty late bloomer, and he hadn't started being interested in girls until he was sixteen. Even then, though, he hadn't thought of Enid like this. She was his best friend, someone he thought of as family now, she was like...One of his guy friends. He didn't think he'd ever like her in this way.

Until a few months ago.

She had been dating Ron Anderson, against literally everyone's better judgment, and he'd walked in on them in the middle of a full-fledged make-out session. She'd been straddling him, shirt off and jeans unbuttoned, and he'd been pulling her hair even as she sat on top of him.

Neither of them had noticed him for a good three minutes, and it was Ron who finally did notice him. He'd shot up off of the couch so fast he'd nearly knocked Enid to the floor. "Get out you fucking pervert!" He'd screamed. Carl had narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "This is my house, asshole."

"So that gives you the right to stand there and watch us like some creepy old pervert would? That's disgusting and an invasion of privacy!"

"I—I wasn't just watching!" Carl defended himself, not wanting to seem like a pervert to Enid. "I was just coming to...To..." What **had** he been coming to do? He couldn't remember now, Enid's beautiful body was the only thing he could think about.

"Relax, Ron. Like he said, this is his house. We shouldn't have been doing anything anyway. Sorry, Carl." Enid looked kind of guilty and it made Carl's heart flutter. She zipped her jeans back up before searching around for her top. She wasn't ashamed—Clearly. She moved slowly, staring in confusion at the spot on the floor where she was sure her shirt had landed.

"Enid!" Ron growled, noticing Carl's lingering stare. Carl looked away quickly and turned so that his erection wouldn't be noticeable to either of them. Enid glanced at his stance and assumed he was just trying to be respectful while she found her shirt. "It's alright, this is what happens at parties," Carl shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "Just—Next time, maybe not on my couch? I like to sit there, you know."

"You got it, champ." Enid had giggled sarcastically.

Ever since that day, Carl hadn't been able to stop thinking of her as more than a friend. Did he wanna date her? He wasn't sure. She was great, fun, and he loved being with her, but their friendship was good enough and he didn't wanna ruin that. But damn did he wanna fuck her.

"Carl!" Enid shook his shoulders and dug her fingers into his side. He hissed, inching away from the touch, and swallowed thickly. "You've been zoned out for like the last five minutes dude. You've got this dumb look in your eyes—either you're going soft on me and you're sick from all the food we've eaten today, or you're in love."

Shit. Was he in love?

 **'Bitch, I might be!'** He wanted to scream out. He didn't.

He scoffed at himself. He was not in love with her just because he found her attractive as hell and wanted to screw her brains out—He winced at that thought. He needed to stop listening to Negan so much.

"I-I'm fine," He mumbled. "You're probably right, though. My stomach hurts. Guess I ate too much." He shrugged.

"Alright, let's get you home then." Enid smiled softly. She stood up and held out a hand, but he only stared at it. He imagined what that hand would look like wrapped around—

Jesus fuck he needed help.

He shook his head quickly, trying to think of an excuse to stay, at least until he could will his erection away. "I--We haven't been here that long. Only a couple hours. You sure you don't wanna stick around a while longer? Play a few arcade games, get some more snacks? Something?" "No," Enid laughed a little. "It's fine, really. We can just stay extra long next Friday! Besides, I'm sick of getting my ass kicked in pubg anyways."

Carl nodded, scanning the room nervously. He wished something would happen to distract her, maybe a kid could faint or fall and break something--anything to get her gaze off of him. He briefly felt guilty for that thought, but then he looked at her plump, pink lips, his dick throbbed once again, and he was distracted by the feeling of pre-cum dripping into his underwear. If he didn't get away from her soon, he was gonna blow his fucking load right in front of her.

"Alright, okay--" He nodded, choppily shaking his head as he looked at the floor to avoid making eye contact with her. "I need to--I'm gonna use the bathroom now," He cleared his throat, making no efforts to stand up despite what he'd just said. She eyed him, face contorting into an understanding expression, and fuck if he didn't wanna die right then and there. She probably thought he had to take a gigantic shit.

"I'll be here, waiting." She nodded.

Why was one little four-word sentence so hot?

Carl slid out of his seat slowly, turning his body at an awkward angle so that she wouldn't catch sight of his problem, waddled off hurriedly toward the restroom area, and then came to a halt in the dark and empty hall. He couldn't even wait until he got to the bathroom.

He unzipped his pants quickly, facing the wall and pushing the palm of his hand up against it for support. He allowed his head to hang down, eyes blurring and lips growing wetter by the second as his own saliva dripped onto them; He was unable to close his mouth. He hoped the sound of his pants and desperate whines were only noticeable to him. He also hoped no little ass kids would need to use the restroom within the next two or three minutes. He didn't wanna scar anybody's child for life, and god knows he didn't wanna have to explain to anybody why the fuck he was in the middle of an arcade hallway beating his meat.

He stroked himself quickly, wrist twisting rapidly as he closed his eyes and imagined it was Enid giving him a handjob instead of himself. He'd bet that she's good with her hands and even better with her mouth.

He wondered if she and Ron had ever gone all the way. They'd only been together for a short time as Enid had quickly realized that everyone was right and Ron was an absolute asshole, but who knows. Maybe they'd had sex. Maybe Enid had given him a handjob once or twice. Maybe she'd gotten on her knees for him, maybe she--

"Carl Grimes, what the fuck?" Enid hissed. Carl jumped nearly out of his skin as he heard her voice, nearly losing his footing as he was already standing on weak legs. He tucked himself back into his pants as fast as he could and yanked his zipper closed even faster. He let out a howl as the zipper caught hold of his already sensitive dick, and dropped to his knees, hanging his head down to hide the fat tears that were soon to be rolling down his face, both because of the immense amount of pain he was currently feeling and because Enid had caught him in the dirty act of masturbating in a children filled establishment.

"I'm sorry," he nearly whined, not bothering to lift his head up. He couldn't look at her. "I'm sorry, I'm not--This isn't good, I know it, but I--I just couldn't--I--" He tried to find the right words but he couldn't. She probably thought he was a total freak. He'd never get to have sex with her, and even worse than that, she probably wouldn't wanna be friends anymore.

"Get up," she ordered softly. Carl gave himself a few seconds, letting out a few jagged breaths as the pain in his dick slowly faded away, then stood up, still refusing to look at her. "Calm the fuck down, idiot. It's alright."

He rubbed his long hair back and glanced at her through his eyelashes. When he didn't say anything, she rolled her eyes and walked toward him. "Look, this isn't your best moment, we can agree on that, and maybe next time it'd be smart to actually go in the bathroom to handle your business rather than standing in the hall like a fucking imbecile, but...This happens to everyone, probably." She tried to comfort him.

"It does?" His voice was as bemused as his face was. She laughed a little and nodded, breaking eye contact as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Once I..." She bit her lip and shook her head, not wanting to finish her sentence. Carl's eyes nearly bulged out of his head before she even said anything. "You've done something like this before?" He questioned loudly. She shh'd him hurriedly and huffed as she pushed some hair behind her ear. "It wasn't--I was--I don't know what it was but I was just super...I don't know." She sighed. "I was in a restaurant with my family and I just lost it. I had to go to the bathroom--"

"With your family!?" Carl whisper yelled, shock written all over his face. Enid clenched her teeth together, narrowed her eyes and punched him in the arm. "Don't judge me, you were just jerking yourself off in a god damn hallway--"

"I'm not--I'm not judging!" Carl shook his head quickly. "No, I just...Wow."

"Yeah," She sighed. "This is payback anyways, I guess. You walked in on me and Ron, now we're even." She smirked. He nodded, chuckling softly as he rubbed the back of his head. He was thankful she wasn't screaming at him or threatening to tell his dad, a policeman, about this whole ordeal. "What's got you so wound up anyway?"

The question made him gulp. Maybe he could just say he'd been thinking about Beyonce's Coachella performance all day? It was believable, and he could feel the twinge between his legs as soon as he even thought about that--

"You."

Why the fuck did he say that? **Why the fuck did he say that?**

It's like he just **wanted** her to slap the shit out of him!

...Did he? Was he into that? He figured he might be into just about anything as long as Enid was in the picture.

"Me?"

Her face was expressionless, voice the same, and Carl couldn't decipher what she was thinking. She didn't seem shocked or offended, but she didn't seem not shocked or not offended.

"Yeah. I...I've just been thinking about you a lot lately. It's weird, I know, I'm sor--" Carl was cut off by Enid stepping forward to plant a long kiss on his lips. He didn't let the initial shock of it stop him from wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Let's go to your house," She mumbled after pulling away. He blinked a few times, trying to register exactly what she'd just said. "I--You don't have to--"

"I know, but I-I've been pretty...Frustrated...Too." She blushed. "I want to."

Carl thought he might've died and gone to heaven, or maybe he was just having a good ass dream, but either way, he was having a good time and he was not about to ruin it. "Alright," He nodded. "My house it is."

***

They'd looked around for a few moments, trying to see if Negan and Rick were there, even called out to them a few times, and it seemed they weren't home. Negan's bike was in the garage but Rick's car was gone, so Carl figured they'd just taken it somewhere. Whatever. He was only really concerned about one thing at the moment, and that was the fact that Enid was standing in front of him, fingers locked together as she stared at him oh so innocently, waiting for directions.

He closed the door to his room and cleared his throat awkwardly. He was happy they were doing this--Beyond happy, really--But he was insanely nervous too. What if he wasn't good? He'd never had sex before. Has she? What was she into? Was she into that real kinky shit that he'd read about on tumblr or was she more of a vanilla sex kinda girl? Did she even know which she liked? What if this was her first time too and she was expecting him to just...Please her somehow, and what if he failed to do that? What if he screwed up her very first experience and then she avoided having sex with anyone else for the rest of her life?

"You know, we could've stared at each other at the arcade." She teased. He gulped, growing paler than he already was somehow, and then leaned against his door. He wished he could sit and put his head between his legs for a while, but he didn't think she'd find that so sexy. "Carl, don't overthink it, okay? If you don't wanna do this--"

"I do!" He said hurriedly. "I'm just worried that you won't...Enjoy. I've never done this before and I don't know what you're into."

" **I** don't know what I'm into," She shook her head. "Look...When I was with Ron we...Did it." She mumbled, looking ashamed. Carl didn't say anything. He was slightly disappointed. Sure, he'd figured they'd done some things, but he still kind of wished that he could be her first. "It wasn't good at all. He finished too fast and he was too rough, in a not so good kind of way. Didn't give me any time to adjust to anything, and it was my first time so--"

"That fucking asshole," Carl fumed, cutting her off as he stepped closer to her. "He fucking hurt you?"

"I told him to stop and he didn't." She sighed, shrugging a little. "I broke up with him after that. It's basically a given that whatever we do today is gonna be a hell of a lot better than anything that happened between me and him on that day. I don't know what I'm into; Nothing he did felt good. We're gonna have to figure that out together. The **only** thing I'm worried about is..." She looked down, drifting off.

"Hey, I'm not gonna do that to you," He mumbled, getting closer to her to lift her chin up. "If I do something that you don't like fucking slap the shit out of me or bite me or just say stop. Whatever, but I'll stop immediately, I promise."

"He...Said the same thing, basically." She mumbled.

"The only thing that's gonna make me feel good is making you feel good. If you're not enjoying, I'm not enjoying. If anything hurts or if it feels good but you still wanna stop, just tell me. If you wanna quit in the middle of us fucking and take a bathroom break or grab a fucking sandwich that's fine too." He chuckled a little as he watched her let out a small laugh, eyes crinkling as they always did when she was happy. "I'm serious, Enid. Whatever you want, that's what we'll do. I'm gonna kick Ron's fucking ass."

"I trust you, Grimes," She sighed happily.

"Good. We're gonna do this together. We're gonna enjoy this together. If you want."

"I do."

"Okay," He nodded, smiling softly at her. "I want you to feel good, Enid. I think I know how to achieve that goal. May I?"

Enid nodded, a dazed look already coming into her eyes. Carl Grimes was an attractive ass boy if she did say so herself, and the fact that he was being so kind and gentle and attentive already made something in her stomach stir. She was still a little scared--Ron had acted this way too, at first. The second he got his dick in her, though, he stopped caring how she was feeling and focused on his own pleasure. But she trusted Carl more than she trusted Ron. They'd been good friends for a long time and she didn't feel like he'd hurt her on purpose. Something about the way he looked at her when he spoke, the way he said things, it was just so genuine.

Carl pushed her toward his bed until her legs were touching the edge of it. She kept standing as he slowly dropped down to his knees. He allowed his hands to travel under the thin material of her tank top and over her stomach. They rested briefly on her hips as he pulled her a little closer to him, burying his nose into her lower stomach. "Lay down," He nearly whispered.

Enid slowly did as told, lying flat on her back and looking at the white ceiling. She could feel her hands shaking with anticipation. They were actually doing this right now and she couldn't believe it!

Carl was in no hurry as he unlaced her shoes and pulled them off at a painstakingly slow pace. Enid wiggled around a little, anxious and curious and just ready to start **feeling** something, anything.

"Second time today that I'm on my knees for you, Enid," Carl joked as he unbuttoned her shorts and then pulled the zipper down. "You must be special."

"All the times I jokingly told you to get on your knees paid off, I guess." She smirked. Carl only hummed as he pulled her shorts down slowly, throwing them to the side, where he'd also thrown her shoes.

He pulled her ankles so that she was toward the edge of the bed, his face close to her crotch. Her breathing became shaky as she focused on nothing but the feeling of his warm breath on her pantie clad sex.

Carl looked at her, making eye contact as he gently yanked on the top of her panties. They were black silk too, much like her tank top, and also had a little lace around the waistband. "May I?" He asked softly. "Y-Yes," She nodded quickly.

He slowly slid the thin fabric down her legs, throwing them to the side with her other clothing, and then kissed up the inside of her thighs until he was close enough to stick his tongue out and give her a long, slow lick. He let out a satisfied hum upon hearing her suck in a sharp breath and then leaned back to look at her again. "Do you wanna take your shirt off for me, baby?"

Enid nodded quickly, yanking her shirt over her head before he could even get the whole sentence out, and then looked down at her bra before looking at him again. "Can I...?" She blushed a little as he sent her a small grin. "Go ahead," he mumbled.

Enid made quick work of getting her bra off, allowing her hair to cover her breasts after she did, suddenly feeling shy. "I'd like to eat you out now, Enid," Carl stated matter of factly. "If you'll allow it, of course."

"Yeah! I mean--Yeah! That's--I'm fine with that--That's fine," She squeaked out. She felt like a desperate slut, but she couldn't help it. When the fuck did Carl get so damn sexy? Sure, she'd always found him attractive, but...But was he always this arousing? Was he sure he'd never done this before?

Carl lifted her legs so that they were resting on his shoulders and then, without warning, darted his tongue out and pressed it flat against her clit. He licked it slowly, as if he was lapping up an ice cream cone, and then pulled away. "Thank you," He whispered.

Enid was in fucking heaven. She didn't know how to act.

She tried not to move so much, but it was hard. His tongue was attacking her pussy in the best fucking way and giving her an intense wave of pleasure that she'd never experienced before. Sometimes she masturbated, yeah, but it was never this fucking good.

Carl changed up his technique every few minutes, slowly licking her and then sucking on her clit before licking her quickly and rubbing his nose up against her. He allowed his warm breath to cascade over her for a few moments before allowing his tongue to lap up her juices again. At some point, his large hand had slowly slid over her stomach, resting on her breast and squeezing it ever so often.

"C-Carl, I'm close!" She nearly shouted. Carl pulled away from her for a moment, pressing two of his fingers against his tongue to make them moist and then raising a brow at her. She nodded eagerly, and he continued.

He sucked on her clit for a moment before flicking his tongue out again and pushing one of his fingers inside of her. Her whole body tensed as she felt herself opening up for him. It was an odd but pleasurable feeling at first, and then it was just pleasurable. Ron hadn't even taken the time to finger her, he'd just shoved his dick into her, which caused a stinging pain that lasted the whole time they were having sex, and after. This wasn't that. Carl's finger felt good, and she could feel it constantly coming into contact with what must've been the glorious bundle of nerves she'd read about so many times before. The G-spot. It feeling good was an understatement.

"Fuck, Carl," Enid whined, her legs automatically tightening around his head. Carl's lips quirked upward for a moment as he listened to her panting quickly and letting out quiet curses here and there. He could tell she was close by the way she kept tightening and untightening around his finger, and he was almost as desperate for her release as she was. He wanted to make her cum, he wanted to taste her, he wanted to make her scream his name, and most of fucking all, he wanted to make her forget all about that shithead she'd called a boyfriend some time ago.

He slowly added another finger, watching closely to see if she was okay with it, and she was. She arched her back slightly and scooted up the bed a little, the pleasure becoming too much. He pulled her back quickly and held her hips down, moving his fingers faster than he had been before. She tried to smother her moans with her hands, but she couldn't help it.

"Yes, Carl, fuck!" She screamed as she pawed at the sheets. He groaned, watching her body twitch wildly, her stomach clenching and unclenching and chest rising and falling quickly as she came, her eyes squeezed shut as she reveled in the amazing feeling. Carl slowed down his tongue but didn't move his mouth away as the taste of her filled it.

 **'I win.'** Carl mocked Ron in his head.

His fingers slowly came to a stop, as did his tongue, and Enid huffed out a tired laugh. "Jesus Christ, Carl, your tongue's magical."

He wanted to say 'I bet this dick is even more magical,' but he was not willing to ruin the moment.

He kicked off his shoes and then crawled onto the bed, lying on his side next to her and rubbing her stomach soothingly. Her warm skin against his hand increased the feeling of the ache in his jeans. His cock had been throbbing the entire time he'd been eating her out; How could it not? She tasted delicious and smelled even better, and the sight of her writhing around as he showed her no mercy, skin reddening as she held her breath for short periods of time--Fuck he could've cum in his pants just from looking at her, and he's not sure how he didn't.

"You good, baby?" He questioned softly. She was blinking slowly, clearly sleepy as she faced away from him, staring blankly at the wall. "I'm more than good," She grinned, finally turning to look at him. "Thank you," She blushed.

"Thank you," He grinned. He paused for a moment as he looked around. His eyes landed on one of his blankets, which was lying on a chair across from the bed, and he moved to get it but she stopped him, quickly grabbing hold of his wrist. "Where are you going?" She asked quickly.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm just getting that blanket for you. Might get cold in a minute...Unless you just wanna put your clothes back on--"

"You don't wanna...You know?" Enid asked, disappointment apparent on her face.

"It's not that I don't want to!" He said quickly. "It's just, I know that was a lot and you must be tired and we don't have to do everything today. We can wait, I don't mind."

"You didn't get to finish." She pointed out.

"That doesn't matter. I can get myself off later. Just relax--"

"Carl fucking Grimes you're a real sweetheart, you know? And I appreciate it, I really do, but if you don't fuck me right now I'm gonna kill you. I mean it."

Carl stared at her for a moment, mouth hanging open as he did. He nodded quickly, not willing to argue, and muttered a quick 'Yes ma'am' before pulling her into a rough kiss. Enid moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue, her hands tangling in his hair as she slowly moved to straddle him. She trailed a hand down his chest and toward his bulge, giving it a soft, groan-inducing squeeze before fumbling around with his belt. When she finally got it unbuckled, she climbed off of him, waiting for him to take it off before sliding his pants and underwear down his legs.

"Do you want me to..." She eyed his impressive size, swallowing thickly. She'd just had the best orgasm of her life and was probably about to get her second one in just a few minutes. He'd made her feel good, better than Ron had and better than she'd been able to, and she wanted to return the favor. She wanted him to feel good too...But she'd never given a blowjob before and she didn't really know how. She was sure she'd be able to figure it out soon enough, but she was scared.

Carl, realizing she was nervous despite the fact that she had her best game face on, shook his head. "No, we're not doing anything you don't want to do. This isn't about me, this is about you." He spoke sternly.

"But you did it for me--"

"So?" He raised his brows. "That doesn't matter. I did it because I wanted to, not because I felt like I had to. Maybe one day you'll wanna give me a blowjob. Not today, that's okay. I'm patient, I'll wait. Right now, I want to fuck you because I know that's what you want. Right?"

Enid nodded.

"Alright then," He grinned. "Get a condom out of my top drawer, okay?"

Enid hurriedly did as told, pulling the top drawer open, finding a condom and ripping it open as quickly as she could. She nearly ran back to Carl, shooing his hands away as he tried to grab the condom himself, and then gently pushing it over his goddamn beautiful cock.

Jesus, she was lucky.

"How do you want it?" He asked her. She coughed awkwardly and shrugged her shoulders, though she knew exactly what she wanted. "I--I can um..."

"Don't be shy, Enid."

Enid's heart fluttered. Carl's tone was stern and sweet and she loved the way he looked at her when he told her to do something. She nodded, positioning herself so that she was on all fours, and then looked over her shoulder. "Like this," she mumbled, lowering her upper body so that it was resting on the bed.

Is having a heart attack at the tender age of eighteen possible? Carl was close, that's for sure.

Carl positioned himself behind her, tracing his fingers over her hips slowly, his cold fingers soothing her warm skin. "Might hurt a little, just let me know if you need me to--"

"I can take it." She cut him off. He rubbed her back. "I know you can, but you don't have to. You tell me if I need to stop, okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

Carl hesitated for a moment before pushing himself forward. He didn't wanna hurt her in any way for even just a second, but he knew that her having slight discomfort for at least a few seconds was inevitable.

Enid buried her face in his pillows, letting out a few jagged breaths as she felt him filling her up and stretching her. It was slightly uncomfortable, every bit of as weird as it'd felt the first time, but it was still better. Carl rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothing's to her, telling her that she was doing good and that the worst part was almost over, and he went slowly, unlike Ron had.

It only took a few moments for her to start to feel like she needed more. She whined, told him to keep going, to push himself all the way in, and he did. She adjusted to his size after a while, shakily told him to keep it moving, and tried her best to hold in the moans that refused to stay jammed in her throat. She rested her chin on one of her arms and clawed at his pillows with her other hand.

Carl's hands were drifting all over her body know, moving up and down her back and squeezing her hips and then her ass and for a moment, he grabbed her hair. She whimpered a quiet 'Yes' that Carl would've missed if he hadn't been listening so hard, and he grabbed a fist full of hair once again as he continued rocking at a slow and steady pace. She was so tight and she was squeezing him so pleasantly. He hoped he'd be able to last a long time, not too long but not too short either, but he was already so fucking close. He'd been in desperate need of release for a long time and the way she looked, bent over for him, giving him all the access he needed to pound her into the mattress mixed with the beautiful noises she was making—he couldn't even pretend that he'd last a long time.

"Faster, please!" Enid breathed, resting the palms of her hands on the mattress as she arched her back. Carl grunted, grip tightening in her hair as he sped up only slightly. All he wanted was to fuck the living hell out of her until she was screaming and crying because of the immense amount of pleasure she was feeling, but he still needed to be careful. He didn't want to be too rough with her or lose control of himself after he'd promised her that he wouldn't hurt her.

Enid was determined, though, and she was good at getting what she wanted. "Carl, I can ta-take it," she groaned. "Please go faster, I can take it, I promise! I want you to go faster. Please, please, please!" She broke off into a chant of 'Please's and Carl squeezed her hip tightly before picking up the pace. Enid nearly screamed as he repositioned himself, somehow managing to go deeper than he had been before. Every one of his quick thrusts was causing him to hit her G-spot, and she felt a familiar feeling in her stomach. She felt like she was having an out of body experience as he continuously pounded that fucking spot, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she took in the sound of Carl's moans. She could tell that he was getting close by the way his grip kept tightening, strong enough to bruise, and his hips kept stuttering.

"Fuck, so good, Carl! So good," She cut herself off with a loud moan as she felt herself coming once again. Carl wasn't far behind her, reaching his climax almost as soon as she did. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slowly pulled out of her, pulling the condom off and throwing it into the trash can across from his bed.

They took a few minutes to catch their breath and come down from the blissful high, lying side by side as they stared up at the ceiling. After a few moments, Enid broke the silence.

"Thank you, Carl." She mumbled softly before turning on her side to face him. She planted a small kiss on his chest and then grinned at him. "I knew I could trust you."

"Always," Carl nodded. "I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know," Enid gave him a peck on the lips before standing up to collect her clothes. "I wish I could stay for longer but it's already getting late and if my parents get home from work and see that I'm not there, I'm gonna be in a shit ton of trouble."

"Yeah," Carl sighed, climbing off of the bed to put his clothes back on as well. "I don't know where Negan and my dad are, but they'll probably be back soon too."

When they were dressed, Carl opened his room door and let Enid walk out first, chuckling quietly as he noticed her small limp. She told him to shut the fuck up, flipped him off, and then shoved him as he continued laughing.

The laughing was cut short when they stepped into the living room and noticed that both Rick and Negan were sitting on the couch, seemingly waiting for them, both noticeably angry—Well, after Negan had shaken Rick awake, that is.

"Dad?" Carl squeaked. He could already feel himself starting to sweat. "Took you long enough," Rick growled. They'd been going at it for so long that he'd managed to fall asleep despite his anger. Maybe his drowsiness could be partially blamed on Negan since they'd just been having sex too, but still.

"You little motherfucker, you are dead to me!" Negan shouted as he stood up quickly. "I was in the middle of pounding your dad's sweet little ass when what the fuck do we hear?!" Carl is frozen in his spot, eyes wide with horror. He's so damn shellshocked that what Negan said about screwing his dad doesn't even gross him out yet. "I'll tell you what the fuck we hear! 'Oh. Carl! Yes, please, fuck, yes!" Negan's voice goes higher as he mocks Enid, who pushes her head into her hand to hide her furious blush. "Your dad, god damn furious, raises up like the deadman, hops off the bed faster than I can blink, and starts storming toward your room. You're god damn lucky I caught him before he went in there otherwise we'd **both** be standing here with blue, purple, and god damn black balls! But no, lucky you, it's only me standing here with five pounds worth of cum still in my ballsack!" Carl's eyes grow wider and wider as he listens to Negan's angry rant. His stomach sinks as he looks toward his dad, who's so angry that he's silent, which is a big fucking deal. He remembers that he didn't lock his door either, which means that his dad really would've been able to walk right in on them if Negan hadn't stopped him.

"I...We...I--"

"It's not that you had sex; You're teenagers, we get that," Negan starts. Rick mutters a testy 'The hell if it isn't!' and crosses his arms over his chest, looking away from the two of them as Negan starts talking again. "It's that you little fucking shits had to come back here and do it under **our** roof? **Really?** " Negan narrows his eyes. "Your daddy's too fucking furious to suck my damn dick now, and that's a goddamn problem!"

" **Negan!** " Rick spats, nostrils flaring as he shoots up off the couch. "Shut the fuck up! Did you two use protection?" Rick questions, directing his attention toward Carl and Enid. They both nod quickly. "Next time you wanna screw around, how about don't do it in my house!" He growled before stomping up the stairs. Negan sighed as he watched the man disappear. When he heard the door slam shut, he turned to talk to Enid and Carl again. "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. It's just...Your kid losing their virginity or having sex period is a big fucking deal. It's a hard pill for any parent to swallow, but swallow it they most certainly motherfucking will. Most parents at least get the luxury of not knowing exactly when and where their kids have sex for the first time, though. Give him some time, he'll be just fine. Maybe he'll even apologize for that sexy ass shitfit he just threw, though I do think I was the one throwing the majority of the shit here."

"Thanks, Negan," Carl mumbled. "We're sorry about this."

"My full ass nuts are even sorrier, I'll fucking bet," Negan grumbled.


End file.
